My Obsession
by jess83
Summary: was written for a religion class assignment(ironic huh? lol)about the 7 deadly sins. this was a stalkery kinda lust. WARNING! MAJOR CHARACTOR DEATH!


My Obsession

Brian Aiden Kinney.

That's his name.

He lives on 10 Tremont street Pittsburg, Pennsylvania.

He is 32 years old.

His favorite color is blue.

He had a four year old son named Gus.

And since the first time I saw him I was in love.

This was about four years ago.

I met him in Babylon.

I felt his glare from across the room.

When our eyes finally found each other it was love at first sight.

Well at least on my part.

We made out way towards each other.

I crossed the dance floor to him.

We were swimming in a sea of sweaty bodies all writhing to the music that was blasting through the speakers.

We finally reached each other and he whispered those words in my ear.

Wanna come home with me?

What was I supposed to say?

He grabbed my hand as we made our way towards the door.

Later that night, after all the festivities were over, if you know what I mean, I laid there next to him, just staring at the ceiling.

All I could think was that he was letting me stay the night.

All I've ever heard was that he never let anyone stay the night.

But I was special.

Maybe he really liked me and we would be together forever.

But my dreams were shattered the next morning.

He woke up and asked me what the fuck I was doing here.

I told him that I was the one he brought home last night.

He didn't remember a thing.

The last thing he told me was to get the fuck out and not to steal any of his shit when I left and he rolled over and went back to sleep.

As I got ready to leave all I could think of was that he let me stay the night. This was real love. No matter what he said.

That next night I was back at Babylon, waiting for him.

I knew he would come, eventually.

He always does.

Every night at twelve sharp he was there.

How do I know this you ask?

Well, I asked around.

Everybody knows Brian Kinney.

He was the king of Babylon.

No, make that king of Liberty Ave.

No, make that king of all of the Pittsburg scene.

I looked down at my watch.

Twelve o'clock on the dot and there he was.

Pulling up to the club in that sexy black jeep of his.

But tonight he wasn't alone.

He had three friends with him who I now know were Emmit, Ted and Michael.

They all went inside and I followed, making sure not to loose sight of him.

The first thing he did was head for the bar.

He grabbed a three beers and a cosmo, which I know is Emmit's drink of choice. He went back to his friends and just chatted for a while.

I turned away for a second to grab my drink and when I looked back he was gone.

_Dammit _, I thought.

I wasn't about to loose him.

I left my drink at the bar and pushed my way through the crowd.

I made my way past Michael when I heard that he had to be at work in the morning.

That meant they were leaving.

I watched as he made his way to the backroom where I knew Brian would be.

When he emerged after about five minutes, Brian was not with his.

Good, I still had my chance.

He wasn't leaving yet.

I waited for him by the bar, my eyes never leaving the door of the backroom.

He finally came out and looked towards the bar.

I waved at him and not only did me not wave back, but it seemed like he never even saw me wave in the first place.

He turned and headed for the exit of the club before I could get to him. And before I knew it, I was swallowed by the sea of people.

I finally made my way out of the club only to see Brian crossing the street.

He was headed towards some short blonde guy.

I saw that trademarked smirk as he leaned in close to the blondes face.

I wasn't close enough to hear what was said but knowing Brian, it was something that made your insides melt and your legs feel like jell-o.

The blonde looked like he was no older that seventeen at most, if not younger.

They hopped into the jeep and drove away leaving Michael, Ted and Emmit to find their own rides home.

I couldn't believe it.

He had left with another guy.

After all we had shared.

It was like it meant nothing to him.

But it meant the world to me.

I vowed that I wouldn't give him up.

One day, Brian Kinney would be mine.

Over the next three years, I found out as much as I could about him.

Oh, and that blonde he left with that night, his name was Justin Taylor.

I only found this out when I saw on the news that some kid had been bashed at his prom.

" Justin Taylor," it said, "a seventeen year old senior at St. James Academy, was the victim of a brutal gay bashing at his senior prom this weekend.

Witnesses say that he was walking his date, who is also his lover, Brian Kinney, to his car after they had shared a romantic spotlight dance, when another student attacked him with a baseball bat.

Witnesses say that Kinney ran to tailors side and proceeded to call 911.

Taylor was taken to the local hospital where he was diagnosed with blunt force head trauma and is now in a coma.

That is all that is known at this time but we will keep you posted on that brave young boys condition."

I couldn't believe it.

He had taken him home and hadn't told him to leave?

This was impossible.

How could he do that?

How could what he had with that mere child have meant more to him than what he had with me.

_I know he still loves me_ I thought, _he just doesn't see it yet._

The kid finally came out of the coma and was as good as new.

And Brian was named a hero by the Gay and Lesbian center of Pittsburg.

I was there when they gave out his award.

I was so proud of him. But he never showed up to accept it.

It had been a year since I had seen him up close and I was excited to finally be in the same room with him again.

But that didn't happen.

Of course I had seen him since that night.

I saw him every day when I passed buy his house on my way to work.

And sometimes when I would sit on the bench across the street I would catch a glimpse of his walking around the loft.

I would go to Woody's every night to watch him with his friends.

Although he never saw me I knew he could feel me in the room.

But the thing that got me really mad what the fact that he would always go home to him.

No matter what he was doing or who he was with, by two thirty he was out of there and on his was home.

Why couldn't it be like that between us?

It finally did happen.

The thing I had hoped for more than anything in the world.

Justin left him.

I was at Woody's waiting for him when I heard that Justin had left and he was now single again.

He was mine for the taking now.

I turned my arm over and ran my fingers over the scar I had there.

B-R-I-A-N it read.

I had put it there about three months ago.

I love him so much that I'm willing to brand myself for him.

So that when we are finally together he will know that I am his for all eternity.

I never got the chance to tell him how I felt.

He had gotten back together with Justin and by the way he looked at him, I knew there was no other way to make him love me than to get rid of Justin once and for all.

So that brings me to now.

I'm sitting on the floor of my apartment, my plans spread out in front of me.

I had to do something.

Brian would be mine no matter what anyone said. I had tracked down Justin's route from school to the loft and I had carefully watched and observed his every move.

I had made my decision.

I had a key made so I could get into the loft and be there when he got home.

Tomorrow is the day that I will finally get the one thing I want most in the world.

**The next day…**

I heard the door slam as I waited in the bedroom for him.

I knew Brian didn't get home until five so that gave me plenty of time to do what I needed to do.

I waited until he was seated at the kitchen table to attack.

I grabbed him from behind and used the old fashioned way to knock him out.

No, I didn't hit him.

I chloroformed him.

Once he was passed out I tied him to the chair and waited for him to wake up.

"Oh my god," was the first thing he said when he awoke."

Who are you and why, help! HELP!" he screamed.

Its no use, I told him.

No one is here to help you.

And you asked who I am?

I'm the guy you stole Brian away from .

I'm his true and only love.

" What are you talking about," he asked.

The night before he picked you up, I explained, I was the guy he brought home.

I should be the one who shares their life with him.

NOT YOU!

He was starting to cry now.

And you know what made him cry even more?

It was when I took out the knife.

He'll be home in about five minutes, I told him, that's when the real fun begins.

And he was right on time.

I hid behind the door as it slid open. "JUSTIN," he said as he ran to try and untie his lover.

Hello Brian, I said as I came out from behind the door.

" Who are you," he asked.

Don't you remember me.

I was the guy you brought home the night before you met him.

I love you Brian.

And I see that this is the only way that I can have you all to myself.

I ran to him and covered his mouth with the chloroform-soaked rag.

In seconds he was unconscious on the floor.

I put him in the chair next to Justin and tied him up in the same way.

I wanted him to have a front row view of the show.

When he finally woke up I was standing behind Justin with the knife.

This is the only way we can be together I said.

This will take care of our little problem once and for all, I said as I put the knife to Justin's throat.

Then it was all over.

I looked down at my hands and saw them covered in blood and I smiled.

I smiled knowing that I would never have to deal with Justin again.

We could be together now. For ever and ever and ever.

The End.

* * *

this story was actually written for a religion assignment adout the 7 deadly sins. the sin here was a stalkery kinda lust..but when i finished the story i decided that it was a little too graphic so i wrote an alternate ending...here it is...

* * *

"Oh my god," was the first thing he said when he awoke.

" Who are you and why, help! HELP!" he screamed.

Its no use, I told him.

No one is here to help you.

And you asked who I am?

I'm the guy you stole Brian away from .

I'm his true and only love.

" What are you talking about," he asked.

The night before he picked you up, I explained,I was the guy he brought home.

I should be the one who shares their life with him.

NOT YOU!

He was starting to cry now.

And you know what made him cry even more?

It was when I took out the knife.

He'll be home in about five minutes, I told him, that's when the real fun begins.

And he was right on time.

I hid behind the door as it slid open. "JUSTIN," he said as he ran to try and untie his lover.

Hello Brian, I said as I came out from behind the door.

" Who are you," he asked.

Don't you remember me.

I was the guy you brought home the night before you met him.

I love you Brian.

And I see that this is the only way that I can have you all to myself.

I ran to him and covered his mouth with the chloroform-soaked rag.

In seconds he was unconscious on the floor.

I put him in the chair next to Justin and tied him up in the same way.

I wanted him to have a front row view of the show.

When he finally woke up I was standing behind Justin with the knife.

This is the only way we can be together I said.

Little did I kno that I was wrong when I told Justin that there was no one to help him.

I had not expected Debbie and her boyfriend detective Horvath to make an unscheduled visit.

Just as I put the knife to Justin's throat I heard someone yell ," STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I turned and saw the detective standing at the door.

I don't know why I did it but I dropped the knife and went willing with him.

Debbie had called 911 and backup had arrived.

The police had untied Justin and Brian and they ran to each other.

"I love you" I heard Brian say to Justin just before I was lead away by the police.

It was then I knew that I would never be with Brian.

Never…ever…ever.

The end.


End file.
